Buscandote
by Azula Uchiha
Summary: El tercero si azula regresa con nuevo fic ya lo tenia asi que aqui esta es un NeilxTiera ¿que pasaria si neil estibiera vivo y en una colonia espacial? ¿teria lo buscaria?¿lograrian por fin su amor? leanlo... y dejen reviews
1. Sueño

**Nuevo fic este es un neilxtieria espero les guste amo a esta pareja**

**Declaimer. Neil y tieria no me pertenecen sino al maravilloso estudio sunrice y son dibujados por yun koga (o como se escriba)**

**Lean es shonen ai **

**BUSCANDOTE…**

**Capitulo 1 **

" **El sueño"**

Una noche normal en la base de los maister cada quien dormía en su habitación ya sea soñando o quizá en el peor de los casos teniendo una pesadilla con el obscuro pasado que hallan tenido en cualquiera de los casos era de noche

Pero en el caso de cierto pelivioleta un sueño que talvez cambiaria su vida…

*****sueño****

_-Tieria, Tieria.-llamaba una dulce voz a quien se encontraba de pie en un espacio lleno d estrellas _

_-¿eh? Qui… ¿Quién eme habla? ¿Veda? ¿Regene?-dijo mirando a todos lados _

_-hmp no, no soy ninguno de ellos yo tengo información que arte de…_

_****fin sueño****_

-¡DE QUIEN!-se levanto gritando tras haberse despertado tras el molesto sonido del despertador el cual arrojo por despertarlo y no saber lo que le querían decir-maldita sea –se llevo una mano ala frente y se levanto baño vistió y arreglo para trabajar

El ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas molesto para el conforme pasaban los días

Cada vez evitaba mas a todos hasta a Haro bueno a todos

Nuevamente era de noche en la base y todos dormían salvo Erde que tenia un raro insomnio ya que había sido un dia pesado

*******fash back*******

_-no me importa lo que digas ¡POQUE YO SOY HUMANO!_

******fin flash back*****

-Lockon…-susurro y callo en un profundo sueño

**********sueño**********

_-tieria, tieria –llamo aquella voz de la vez pasada_

_-¿eh? ¡eres tu! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡que quieres! –grito exasperado _

_-eres tal como "el" te describió piel nívea, alto y un exótico color de pelo-dejo escapar una leve sonrisa_

_-y, solo eso ¿venias? A decir lo que ya se, o a burlarte solo ¿porque la persona que me lo decía ya esta muerta? –dijo enfadado el pelivioleta_

_-no… te lo vengo a decir porque la persona que te lo decía esta viva –dijo desafiante_

_-¿eh? A que te refieres el, la explosión, no, no puede ser, ¡explícate!-_

_- no ahora no queda tiempo, toma-le acerco un papel y este lo desdoblo-_

_-¿coordenadas? – se extrañó_

_-te harán falta para encontrarlo, ahora me voy ya tendré tiempo para que hablemos-se despidió la chica_

_-¡hey no espera yo!-su grito fue inútil ya había desaparecido_

_*************fin del sueño***************_

-¡oye!-se levanto gritando nuevamente y se llevo una mano al afrente-yo…debo estar enloqueciendo-y luego noto que en su mano estaba el papel anteriormente dado –esto… no fue un sueño normal "(103 sur, 98 este)" talvez… se levanto, bañó y vistio hacia el desayunador

El sol ya había hecho acto de presencia seguido del despertar de la mayoría de los habitantes de la base; era temprano tres chicos desayunaban, setsuna, lyle y tieria el segundo como siempre con sus bromas de mal gusto.

-¡oye setsuna toma leche estas en crecimiento!-le acerco un botellón –toma "va por mi cuenta"-lyle soltó una risa burlona tras el enojo de los otros

-vamos chicos era broma-

Erde se levanto estrepitosamente con una mirada muy fría

-tieria…-

-voy a salir –anuncio en tono seco y empezó a andar y nuevamente se volteo -¿puedo llevar Haro?

-eh si…líbrame un rato de esa bola naranja –dijo lyle

-bien ¡vamos Haro!-llamo al robot

-¡Haro-Haro ¡ voy-voy tieria-tieria –

Ambos se dirigieron al angar de los gundams y y subieron al respectivo

-Tieria-tieria ¿A dónde vamos- A dónde vamos?

-a ver a quien mas extrañamos Haro-respondió


	2. Llegada

Hola a todos les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por la tardanza de capitulo es solo que me la pase trabajando en una nueva locura y el tiempo se me fue volando bueno los dejo leer para que no empiecen a llegar amenazas jejejejeje

Capitulo anterior:

-voy a salir –anuncio en tono seco y empezó a andar y nuevamente se volteo -¿puedo llevar Haro?

-eh si…líbrame un rato de esa bola naranja –dijo lyle

-bien ¡vamos Haro!-llamo al robot

-¡Haro-Haro ¡ voy-voy Tieria-Tieria –

-Tieria-tieria ¿A dónde vamos- A dónde vamos?

-a ver a quien mas extrañamos Haro-respondió

**Buscándote**

**Capitulo II**

**LLEGADA**

°-¡Haro Haro!, ¡Neil Neil!-dijo emocionado el robot

-si… vamos con Lockon-

El seraphim salio del angar hacia el espacio exterior y cuando por fin llegaron al lugar donde consideraban estaba Lockon y entonces el acelerador izo presencia hacia la ruta de las coordenadas

-¡Tieria-Tieria! ¡Lockon atrás –Lockon atrás!

-lo se pero confía en mi ahí ya no es mas Lockon ahora vamos con el verdadero Lockon

-¡no entiendo-noentiendo!

-confia en mi

El camino se fue en silencio por un par de horas hasta que…

-¡Haro! Nos acercamos al punto marcado y parece que es una…. ¿¡Colonia orbital?!

-¡Haro-Haro! ¡Neil-Neil!

-si… yo también lo siento, es algo en el pecho un presentimiento será mejor que entremos "activando camuflaje"

Con la habilidad nata de Tieria desactivaron la puerta y entraron mas metros después aterrizaron pero en un solo vistazo el pelivioleta pudo notar que no era una colonia normal esta parecía un verdadero fragmento de la tierra

-Haro Serra mejor que caminemos para no causar un caos con el Gundam

-Haro-Haro

-sabes al menos me gustaría saber donde buscar

-"concedido"- se oyó la antigua voz era mas dulce ahora ya que no estaba en su cabeza sino frente a el y era una bella chica

-¿tu eres?-dijo incrédulo

-Tieria Erde, por fin te puedo conocer, aunque es como si y a te conociera pues no sabes como me hablo de ti…

-Lockon tu… ¿sabes donde esta?

-si… pero primero debes saber como llego aquí –dijo sentándose en una de las bancas cercanas indicando también a Tieria que se sentara su lado

-esta bien-se sentó y puso a Haro en sus piernas

-todo comenzó un día que viajaba en una pequeña nave a toda velocidad tratando de pasar inadvertida de de varios Mobile suit`s que vi. Pues por lo que alcance a ver estaban en una batalla y cuando por fin me decidí a pasar en un corto lapso de escasos segundos vi un cuerpo flotando, herido sosteniendo un arma y lo levante ya que estaba inconciente al llegar aquí estivo varias semanas inconciente y sin memoria… hasta que viendo un reportaje de los "Gundam Maister" y en espacial viendo a un Gundam el mas grande de todos y de color blanco recordó quien era.

-entonces ahora el me reconocería –pregunto aun incrédulo-¿pero tu como es que estas al tanto de todo lo que paso con el?

-porque si te soy sincera yo me enamore profundamente de el y cada día que pasaba yo trataba de hacer algo para animarlo pero fue imposible, pero apenas recupero la memoria no dejaba de hablar de ti y de lo maravilloso que eras y yo –soltó una risa irónica –te odie desde entonces pero después te conocí bien y descubrí que tu eres el único que puede hacer que el vuelva a sonreír

-¡Haro-Haro!

-si tu también dijo la chica

-¿y tu como te llamas?-pregunto levantándose de su lugar

-tsuki y si lo buscas, busca niños riendo y sin duda lo hallaras

-¿niños?... arigato vamos Haro!-

-Tieria… cuídalo mucho onegai-eso fue lo ultimo que se supo de la chica que reuniría a Tieria con el único amor de su vida

-s-si arigato tsuki-san

-Haro-Haro! Neil-Neil!

-si ya vamos –dijo tomando un paso mas veloz –ella dijo niños riendo

-si-si niños-niños

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un parque y varios niños sentados en una mesita del lugar alrededor de un joven alto castaño al cual le prestaban toda su atención, pero al ver al pelivioleta acercarse dejaron de hacerlo extrañado al mayor por su accion

-ese chico su cabello, es como el de quien nos platico Dilandy-sensei es como ¡Tieria!-dijo uno de lo pequeños

-y esa bola debe ser Haro-dijo otro

Erde se quedo pasmado al ver a los niños correr hacia el y solo les ofreció una tierna sonrisa.

El mayor se puso de pie volteando lentamente para averiguar si su presentimiento era cierto

-¿eres tu en verdad? Solo pronuncio

Continuara…

Un poco cortito pero revelador prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo bueno me despido dejen reviews un beso grande a todos…


	3. Reencuentro

**CAPITULO 3 **

**REENCUENTRO**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

-¿eres tu en verdad? Solo pronuncio

…………………………………………………..

REENCUENTRO

-Lokon…-solo alcanzo a decir el pelivioleta ya que el mayor se había volteado y tomado camino a un paso veloz casi inconciente mente Erde lo siguió

- eh… niños en verdad es un gusto conocerlos pero tengo que hablar con alguien-levanto la mirada-Haro por favor quédate con ellos

-¡¡Haro-Haro!!-entonces el se empeños a alejar cambiando la dulce sonrisa que dedico a los pequeños por un gesto de entre enojo y preocupación hacia Lokon quien ya le llevaba una gran distancia

-¡¡Lokon!!- grito sin respuesta y a pesar de que corría tras el noto como doblaba en un retorno de la calle y le perdió de vista cuando llego a ese punto, bajo la mirada

-no… no de nuevo entonces sintió una presencia tras el

-Tieria…-pronuncio con su dulce voz el castaño y entonces Tieria volteo y lo miro como no creyendo que "el" estuviera ahí entonces el enfado de Erde salio a flote

-¡PORQUE! ¡PORQUE! ¿Por qué?-decía dando golpes en el pecho del mayor- una llamada hubiera bastado ¡¿Por qué?!-entonces inevitablemente rompió en llanto-Lokon

Inesperadamente sintió como sus brazos lo rodeaba en un abrazo

-También te extrañe Tieria-y poco a poco el segundo se incorpora al abrazo

-¿Por qué?-alzo la mirada con los ojos cristalinos de las lágrimas

-odio la guerra lo sabes- decía mientras le secaba la lagrimas con sus calidas manos-aquí hay tanta paz y bueno empecé una nueva vida aquí, vivo como alguien normal, trabajo con lo que mas me gusta los niños en una escuela primaria; debo reconocer que a veces extraño la vida que llevaba en "celestial being" como Gundam Maister , al "Dynames"

Y ser "el único hombre que puede disparar desde fuera de la atmósfera sin fallar" –esto ultimo hizo que tieria no se sintiera incluido y así

-pero si algo extrañen en verdad fue a ti-le susurro al oído- ustedes ¿me extrañan?

-claro que si haces mucha falta todos te extrañan… por tu falta hemos tenido que aguantar a tu molesto hermano, Setsuna ya no es un niño, alleluha bueno sigue siendo alleluha, Saoma pires se nos unió, Sumera---dejo de hablar al sentir los calidos labios de mayor junto a los suyos fundidos en un beso, un ansiado beso, un necesario beso

-yo te extrañe –fue lo primero que dijo cunado por falta de oxigeno se separaron y en tieria se notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas .

Pocos momentos después caminaron juntos al departamento de Lokon y Tieria llebaba a Haro en brazos

-¡Hola colega!-saludo Stratos

-Haro-Haro extrañe-extrañe neil-neil-dijo el robot

-si yo también los extrañe… a los dos –miro al aun sonrojado Tieria

Minutos después de que llegaron al departamento stratos le ofreció un poco de té a Tieria u cuando de lo termino…

-Lokon yo…

-tu quieres que vuelva…-dijo secamente

-co-como lo supiste –dijo nervioso

-porque… yo no quiero volver-uso el mismo tono

-Lokon…-dijo tieria triste, claro quien era el para hacerlo renunciar a una vida de paz y felicidad que todos desean –se levanto pero algo lo detuvo era el tomándolo del brazo

-sin embargo yo…-lo jalo hacia el y lo volvió a besar –quiero que tu te quedes aquí conmigo-el beso se volvió a dar pero esta vez con mas intensidad y poco a poco bajando al cuello del ya bastante apenado tieria

-Lokon…espera un segundo

-¿si?-dijo el interrumpido Neil

-Tu sabes que yo…

-tu que Tieria-dijo preocupado

-yo… sea in innovator?!-dijo como si se culpara si mismo del hecho-Lokon…no soy humano

-escucha tu , para mi tu siempre serás Tieria eres la persona mas humana que conozco… contéstame algo si tu te quedaras serias el tieria del que eh vivido enamorado ¿desde siempre?

-s…si-contesto

Entonces a mí con eso me basta … ¿Qué decides te quedas conmigo?.....

Bueno guarde mis comentarios para el final

Gracias por la paciencia que me tuvieron son los mejores chicos bueno el cap que sigue sera el final y un pequeño epilogo debo recalcar que no habla lemmon almenos no aquí porque lestengo una pequeña sorpresita que ya les contare en el prox cap

Jojojojojojojojojo

Que mala soy siempre los dejo en suspenso bueno me despido los quiero un monton

Hasta la proxima un sakura kiss para toooooodos


	4. La decicion

-_Espero que antes de esto hallan leído el anterior porque actualice pero como borre el de las disculpas parecería que no puse nada _T.T_ pero siiiiii, si no chequen el anterior onegai bueno les dejo leer_

**En el capitulo anterior**

… ¿Qué decides te quedas conmigo?

**Capitulo 4 **

**DECISIÓN **

************BASE DE CELESTIAL BEING 1:18 AM***************

-Oigan ¿Tieria no ha vuelto?-pregunto Alleluha

-no… ahora que lo mencionas desde la mañana no lo veo…-dijo Setsuna pensativo entonces…

-seraphim llegando por angar sur –anuncio milena

-gracias al cielo ¡ya me empezaba a preocupar por el!-dijo Sumeragi

Pasaron varios minutos y notaron que el innovator no bajaba del gundam entonces Setsuna fue a revisar y cuando llego l a compuerta se abrió

-¿Qué?! Nadie lo conduce…- se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando se subió encontrándose con…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Una caja, una carta, CD!-la cual sin esperar sumeragi abrió

***carta***

_Señorita Sumeragi:_

_Espero que cuando lean esto estén todos reunidos, ya que _

_Quiero anunciar mi retiro de celestial being, porque… al fin halle mi lugar y_

_Es junto a quien amo y estoy dispuesto a pasar lo que me quede de vida es –_

_Alguien a quien creíamos muerto pero por causa del destino no lo esta y también decidió que estuviéramos juntos._

_En la caja anexo en CD s la información para hacer mi trabajo, mi arma, placa y uniforme – Felt por favor confió en ti y junto con milena esfuerzence mucho (entonces la letra cambio)_

_-Setsuna toma tu leche todos los días _

_-alleluha bieeeen por lo de saoma!!!_

_-felt estoy orgulloso de ti_

_-y lyle ya no seas un cretino hermano _

_Hasta siempre _

_T. E. y N. D. _

_PD: Haro se queda con nosotros_

_***********_fin carta************

-kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Se fugaron que romántico-dijo milena entusiasmada

-e esto es imposible dijo alleluha

-hmp sabia que terminarían juntos-pensó sumeragi

-Neil….-susurro felt

-oigan un momento no entendí pero mi hermano esta muerto y si ellos están juntos entonces…-dijo Lyle quien aun no entendía

-no lyle el no se suicido-dijo Marie

-bueno almeno salguen es feliz-dijo setsuna saliendo del la cabina

-¡oye Setsuna Marie y yo también somos felices! –grito alleluha

-¡bien por ti!-respondio

*********EPILOGO*********

En la habitación de divisaban a don personas durmiendo en la cama muy juntos a medio vestir solo con ropa interior quizá y uno de ellos comenzó a despertar, tiene el cabello de un exótico color violeta se talla los ojos, y mira a su alrededor como queriendo comprobar que lo que paso no fue un sueño y que se amó con quien a su lado dormía.

-Neil…-susurro mientras delicadamente acariciaba su rostro y le besaba delicadamente en los labios; se levantó y se puso lo primero que encontró que casualmente era una playera verde un tanto grande para el fue a la cocina y preparo un poco de café u salio al balcón, notando como unos rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana los primeros de día.

-"tal vez es cierto lo que ribbons me dijo, que metí a neil muy dentro de mi corazón" – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que sintió como dos calidos brazos se aferraban a su cintura seguidos de unos calidos besos que se posaban en su cuello

El causante: Neil Dylandi, ex compañero, amigo y ahora amante.

-sabes es el mejor amanecer que eh vivido en toda la vida, eso es porque lo vivo contigo- cruzaron una mirada de complicidad un abrazo y un tierno beso.

-"no me importa lo que hallan dicho, que no soy humano, que inútilmente lo amaba, pero eso no importa, porque ahora verdaderamente soy feliz, por que el me hace sentir, importante, humano y lo mas importante amado y estoy seguro de que yo también lo amaré eternamente y el a mi."

-¡Haro-Haro!

FIN…

(O al menos eso quiero que crean)

Si quieren saber de que hablo pasen ala siguiente capitulo con mis comentarios totales de este fic y la sorpresa que les tengo… -----------


	5. Mis comentarios disculpen el formato

AZULA UCHIHA

holaaaa a tooodos los lectores de fanciction bueno priemro que nada gracias a todos por leer este su humilde fic

AZULA UCHIHA

bueno primero que nada dbo decir domo arigato godaimas y que si se lo pregunta aque fue eso de (o almenos eso creo que piensen) es que les tengo una sorpresa

AZULA UCHIHA:

primero les presentoa

AZULA UCHIHA:

Rage-sempai

RAGE-CHAN:

Haroooooooooooooooo!~

AZULA UCHIHA:

que me ayudara con esta sorpresa que les tenemos

AZULA UCHIHA:

hablanos un poco de esto sempai

RAGE-CHAN:

bueno primero dire algunas cosillas de mi, tal vez me recuerden de fics como ( jajaja ya me parezco a ese tipo de los simpsons jaja)

RAGE-CHAN:

bueno el caso es que es una sorpresa que se supone no hay que hablar de eso pero estamos hablando o.O

AZULA UCHIHA:

lo se esal raro pero eso hasta el final

AZULA UCHIHA:

ah por cierto reclamaciones de su fics no terminado aqui por favor ella los leera con gusto

AZULA UCHIHA:

ahora ella me ayudara a escribir esta fic a l cual denominamos que yo acabo de arruinar por completo la maravillosa bra de sunrise

AZULA UCHIHA:

RAGE-CHAN:

Activen su cosmos para esto que llegara!!!!

RAGE-CHAN:

Gomen , he estado viendo otra vez Saint Seiya ....quien no quiere a los sexys caballeros dorados!! jejejeje pero en fin

RAGE-CHAN:

no se lo esperan!

RAGE-CHAN:

o tal vez si...-.-

AZULA UCHIHA:

no ni lo imaginan

RAGE-CHAN:

es acerca de tieria y neil y de .....................................

RAGE-CHAN:

ya sabran!!0.0!!

AZULA UCHIHA:

no por favor nooo

AZULA UCHIHA:

no, nooooo, no les digas que por una de mis ocurrencias locas divagadoras tieria se embarazara y que narraremos como viviran esta etapa de su vida

AZULA UCHIHA:

O.o

RAGE-CHAN:

BAKKA!

AZULA UCHIHA:

nooooooooooooooo

RAGE-CHAN:

disculpen a lau es retrasada mental y hoy no tomo su pastillas u.u

AZULA UCHIHA:

gomenasai gomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasaigomenasai

RAGE-CHAN:

lo ven??????

RAGE-CHAN:

en serio ya deja de fumar crack!

AZULA UCHIHA:

eres muy curel sempai

AZULA UCHIHA:

yo solo me emoione

AZULA UCHIHA:

es que es tan kawai

AZULA UCHIHA:

y bueno es que no aguante y tu incistencia en decirlo me invadio um!

RAGE-CHAN:

" el mundo brillara...solo di que siii " (yo traumada con saint seiya T-T que tiempos)!!!!!! ~

RAGE-CHAN:

bueno ya azula pon algo de una vez que ya quiero ir al baño e irme

RAGE-CHAN:

reuerda que soy pobre y no tengo tiempo !

AZULA UCHIHA:

bueno eso es todo y esperenlo para que lean las lindisimas situaciones que viviran todos estos personajes y que cada pareja se vera involucrada en estas situaciones

RAGE-CHAN:

puedo ir al baño ? (recuerden click)

AZULA UCHIHA

si ya vete u.u u

RAGE-CHAN:

domo!! ^^

AZULA UCHIHA:

las parejas que veran son: tan tan tan

AZULA UCHIHA:

neilxtiera(obvio)

AZULA UCHIHA:

setsunaxfelt

AZULA UCHIHA:

louiseXsaji

[c=0][a=1AZULA UCHIHA/b]/u][/i][/a][/c] dice:

alleXmarie

RAGE-CHAN:

Yo me despidoo!

AZULA UCHIHA:

y lylexanew

RAGE-CHAN:

Tengo que irme caminando a casa u.ú

AZULA UCHIHA:

bueno yo tambien cuidense

RAGE-CHAN:

Ja Na!!

AZULA UCHIHA:

adiosiiiiiiin

RAGE-CHAN:

Recuerden : no fumen crack !! (como azula)

AZULA UCHIHA:

hey!!! (eso es personal u.u)

AZULA UCHIHA

ADIOSIIN GRACIAS…


End file.
